


A Gift by Seraphim

by ikushire



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Haemophobia, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, idol and shinigami au sort of, idol sorey, minor blood mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikushire/pseuds/ikushire
Summary: AU in which Sorey has been determined to only have a little more time left to live with a terminal illness crushing his dreams of becoming an idol to begone, until a little ray of hope makes his way into his life by a Seraph Guardian named Mikleo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy my writing must be rusty please bear with me. Hahaha it appears that I've discovered Tales of Zesteria and fallen into the pits of sormik hell. I kind of thought "Hey I wanna make something for this fandom and show my love for soymilk!" So I am here, and if any other fellow people out there whom have seen Full Moon the anime/manga may find some similarities to that in this fic because that is what did inspire me as I've been constantly listening to 'Smile' and totally not imagining Sorey's beautiful smile ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> a n y w a y`

Green hues settled their sights out the grey murky sky, tracing little circles on the window pane but it quickly disappeared with the fog. It flustered the boy a bit as he repeatedly tried to keep the scribbles in place hastily before dragging out a long sigh and with his efforts continuing to be washed away. If only he had his notebook to ease the stuttering anxiousness in his hands and let his creations flow freely. The confines of his hospital room didn't allow him to do so as he was far from home. He was on a high pillar of creation at the moment and was sure he'd forget what he wanted to write right now the moment he reached home.   
He wanted to write music right now so....so so bad. But the sudden bang! at his door I interrupted his thoughts making the boy to spin his head and emerald hues lit up   
  
"Gramps!!-" the brunette yelled eagerly, his body planning to jump the shorter elderly figure, forgetting his condition.   
  
"Silence! Young man what are you doing out of bed, sit right back down. This instant!" Gramps yelled, his voice stern making the other shiver in obedience. The elder relaxed, his nerves calming in seeing the boy was still up and in high spirits. "Honestly, I leave you alone and I figured you'd be jumping out of your bed sheets. Here." He said passing his son a familiar little notebook he recognized.   
  
"My notebook!" He squealed seeing the precious little treasure back in his hands, "Thanks gramps you're the best! I missed this thing."   
  
Jiji only offered a small smile letting the brunet enjoy immerse himself into scribbling in his notes. He opted to wait until his son had finished up the quick scratching of pencil against paper taking one of the seats beside him listening to the pitter patter outside and steady sound of both their breathing.   
  
"How are you feeling Sorey?"   
  
The brunet picked his nose out from the book making eye contact with gramps. Jiji didn't display any concerns on his face much but he knew better reading him like the back of his hand.   
  
"I'm doing alright gramps really, I just happened to pass out on stage. Besides I can go try out for another audition at Hyland after I'm out. I haven't given up yet." He finished optimistically pumping one fist into the air. "I feel well, really. think I just happened to stay up late so much I over exerted." he now scratched his cheek, saying so nervously.   
  
"Fool. I need you to take care of yourself better if you plan on becoming an idol and stand on stage like you desire. People will be waiting for you, you can't just pass out like that again."   
  
Sorey's grandpa was stern but gentle. He sensed the uneasiness and felt sorry for making him worry about his current condition. While Gramps was remarkably supportive of Sorey’s dream to becoming an idol, yesterday’s occurrence just happened so fast out from the blue. He _was_ one step closer to his dream.

* * *

  
  
_Sorey was bouncing his leg on the chair anxiously waiting for his name to be called in the waiting room as all the others in the same hoarded cramped up room did. Everyone seemed to have kept themselves busy by rehearsing and mumbling little things to themselves or uncontrollably pacing around the room or chatting it up. The teen did his best to maintain calm and optimistic. He was nervous but also a little excited._  
  
_"Contestant number 23 please come up on stage." a lady on the speaker announced._  
  
_Sorey reached for his button that flashing a number 23. He took a deep breathe. This was the moment he had been waiting for and all the days he ever spent his time practicing for. To stand on stage in front of a huge audience, to sing, to inspire but to do that he’d have to definetly pass the auditions. He took a deep breath and stood. Eyes wandered on his back as he left the room._  
  
_The brunet seemed to have coughed up a little bit. He should probably stop for some water after._

 _When he walked into the room the judges were chatting it up at the table having a discussion of the other contestants who've walked out. Sorey took the mic in front of him, staring back at those who would test his value as an idol or not. Mistakingly Sorey had coughed up a bit more catching the judges attention as they wrapped it up, not to be rude. His throat just seemed to feel a little clogged up but brushed it off. The teen was at the auditions._  
  
_Maybe he catching another cold again?_  
  
_"Sorey, age 16 is that right?" One of the men at the table began._  
  
_"Yes!" he responded a little too loudly, reminding himself to relax a little._  
  
_"What kind of music do you like?"_  
  
_"Um alternative and pop.."_  
  
_"What brings you here with us today to the auditions."_  
  
_The brunet fumbled around with all the piercing gazes he was receiving trying not to scramble his thoughts out further._  
  
_"I-I’ve liked singing as a child and I want to share that same motivation that’s been given to me by the walks of life around me and want to be an inspiration to others! " Sorey felt his face heat up a little as the judges took notes and only have him a nod._  
  
_"Okay Sorey we'll begin the auditions now with this song you've given us. We'd like you to present as well. Are you ready?"_  
  
_"Yes!"_

_Ready but not ready, his legs felt like jelly his grip around the microphone got tighter but he was ready for this. He’d overcome the auditions._

_Sorey focused himself only to the sound of music, as a kid it serve him as a relaxant. Slowly felt his shoulder grow less stiff when he was able to take normal breaths of air. His song had begun and he didn’t plan on losing at the auditions, Sorey would prove to the judges his worth but when the notes got higher something struck him wrong causing the mic in his hand to drop.  
"Ngh-! Nn-" the coughing began and it was violent. _

_One of the staff members had rushed to his aid as the rest of the staff stopped the auditions checking to see if the boy was alright._

_The teen was bent to his knees when he started to feel a little fuzzy unable to pause the violent storm. It felt nothing like a common cold cough it was far more painful than that. He felt something then warm drip from the corners of his mouth. Sorey searched for the source, irises widening seeing the splotches on both his hands and mess on the floor. Sure it hurt but he didn’t feel it get this bad._  
  
_Voices were drowned out, he only faintly heard someone call out for help while the world spun upside down._  
  
_He really couldn't stand the sight of blood._

* * *

  
  
Sorey had haemophobia, his main dramatic reason for lying himself in a hospital bed currently but Jiji's eyes seemed to say more than that.   
  
_But Sorey knew,_   
  
"Sorey I have reason to believe you had more than just colds or minor coughs last year. Yesterday at the auditions proved it."   
  
...   
  
A knock on the door had called for them both, "Sorey-san, Zeneus-san may I have a word with you two." Their doctor walked in, the nurse handed him a file before her leave from the room. His expression rather grave.   
  
Gramps nodded giving him the flag to continue. Sorey weakly smiled. The doctor stayed silent asking for their cooperation in remaining calm.   
  
"Test results from our lab have returned to us....unfortunately your grandson has cancer."

* * *

  
  
There was a brisk air in the garden, flowers were booming greeting spring with it's loudest cheer. Strands of white, blue and violets veiled themselves under the great tree, their nose in a book studying very very carefully with a whole nother pile beside them.   
He looked rather bored.   
  
"Still reading that pile of junk are we Mikleo?" a sudden figure appeared from the tree hung low on one of the beaches upside down like a monkey.   
  
The paler boy grunted, unimpressed by the other seraph's antics, "Zavied I am really not in the mood today." Mikleo responded shutting his book.   
  
The taller toned man dropped himself down from the tree' whistling. "You got some spunk in ya' kid? Take it to Lailah she’s been looking all over for you."   
  
"Is that so? I thought she knew I’m under this tree a lot. I seriously hope it's not another one of those domestic mortal jobs."   
  
"As Lailah's teacher pet I would've thought you'd be more enthusiastic."   
  
The white haired boy wore a disappointed expression,"I'm only doing it because Lailah is our Senior, she deserves our respect."   
  
"Or is it because of the dogs that attacked you last week on the job with Dezel?"   
  
Mikleo hissed, "T H E Y BARK!"   
  
"Aww come one Mikleo it was a just a litter of pups."   
  
"They crawled all over me!" he whined, shivering at the memory " I wasn't sure what I'd do if Dezel hadn't shown up."   
  
Zavied laughed heartily smacking one of his legs.   
  
"Don't laugh! We all have our own fears!"   
  
"Micky boy is scared of dogs what a delight!"   
  
The white haired grumbled, as Zavied continued to poke at him.   
  
The two continued bicker under the garden tree when until they heard their names be called from a far off direction.   
  
"Zavied! Mikleo!" They both snapped their heads back seeing the recognizable little white poof on the females head bounce back and forth in the distance approaching uphill. She was carrying a basket with her. "I brought everyone lunch!"   
  
"Lailah?" They questioned in unison. She appeared to not be alone with a smaller figure behind her twirling their little pink umbrella.   
  
"Hey Meebo." the blond greeted.   
  
"I thought I told you to not call me that." Mikleo reprimanded   
  
"You didn't care the first time I asked you. I didn't know you were so sensitive Meebo."   
  
"I'm not sensitive!"   
  
"Mikleo, Edna will you be eating with us?" Lailah cut in   
  
"Yeah. As soon as Meebo joins us."   
  
"!!" He held his fist up in the air, in frustration but Lailah was quick to take it.   
  
The boy for a moment had thought he was in trouble, scurrying to gather his words "N-no Lailah it wasn't what it looked like I was just frustrated."   
  
"My own manservant had tried to attack me. Ah, woe is me I thought I raised him better." Edna faked into leaning by the ground on her knees, pretending fake tears were in her eyes.   


“Ah no that’s not it!” The girl dismissed with an offended looking Edna by her side, "Mikleo I’ve been looking all over for you but it’s been so hard to contact you through just letters."

“I haven’t been home lately.” he answered

Lailah looked around seeing Dezel and Edna getting lost in a conversation of her own and leaned forwards into Mikleo, whipering “I can tell but I can’t tell you here.” she tugged at his arm a little hinting they needed to make some space away from the others.

“Can’t this just wait?”  


“It’s a little urgent seeing as I have to go somewhere after this.” she explained

When they were pulled a back away far enough from the others. Lailah handed Mikleo an envelope with a large golden stamp with a symbol engraved into it.  
  
"This is...."The boy spoke in disbelief   
  
"I told Zavied-san to tell you yesterday but I think it slipped."

“But wasn’t it really important that you had to pull me out here?” he sighed  
  
There was a pause before Lailah began to explain herself. "Well you see I didn't give Zavied the exact intel on the job maybe that’s why he didn’t find the same urgency as I did." she finished,   
  
Puzzled, Mikleo perked his ears up at this.   
  
"Knowing how Zavied is on these types of jobs is well..." Lailah's eyes wandered far away, Mikleo noticed this and she skipped ahead instead plastering a smile instead and went with an over enthusiastic tone."Ah well considering between you and Dezel I decided to give this job to you. I believe you're more suited!"   
  
Mikleo felt flattered but awfully troubled as well   
  
"Yeah, that big Celestical stamp on it speaks volumes alone. This is worse than a domestic job."   
  
The Damsel grew glitter in her eyes, cupping both her cheeks "Not at all, at least I don't believe so. I'm rather envious!"   
  
"Then why don't you take the job?" He offered.   
  
"Unfortunately I can't do that." She giggled, "I think this one was meant for you."   
  
The younger seraph didn't seem to like the implications behind her words. Obviously it felt like she was rather plotting something behind his back.   
  
"Of  course you can invite us all at any time and we'd be glad to join, but I already put your name under the signature forum! See!?" She tapped her finger at bottom of a thick pamphlet.   
  
This was unbelievable   
  
"What kind of job is this again that you had to sign this many papers for?"   
  
There was only one type of job for that many legal papers to be signed   
  
"A Guardian's job! You're going to be assigned a human for the whole year how exciting is that!" Lailah yelled at the top of her lungs, giddy.   
  
At the boys distaste he wanted to protest but it was too late. Lailah has always set them up for jobs none of the other seraphs wanted. That was the only truth but yet she was the most respected out of all them. She was the eldest seraph and most experienced with words of wisdom to spare every here and there when necessary.   
Every other seraph knew better than to try and test her yet Mikleo had to ask why.   
  
"So why choose me again?" He asked unexcited his next job would be to observe a human. 'For an entire year?!' Mikleo wanted to flip.   
  
"Mikleo." she asked for him to turn his attention to her, the same distance in her gaze brought back again but with something warm. "I want you to take care of that boy, Human’s can’t see us anymore but I want you to make sure he doesn’t stray off the wrong path."   
  
The seraph felt the wind. He couldn't make himself understand Lailah she was always so full of mysteries.   
  
"Of course though we won't leave you alone on this Mikleo. If you need our help we'll be of aid.”   
  
Mikleo looked up into the sky, watching as the birds flew by.   
  
_"A Guardian's job huh."_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops sorry only one chapter, I'm still working on the other one. I hope this was at least semi enjoyable even though Sorey and Mikleo didn't get to meet in this chapter (until the next one) If you guys enjoyed this please do leave a comment or like! I'd be really super happy to see and know some peeps enjoy this ;v;


End file.
